Rules/Documents
Many documents were forged in order to preserve the integrity of the Gilbert Games. The first is the most important, the Rule Book: Rule #0: The participant who submits the time closest to the time in which the "News and Notes" is received will win the Gilbert Games for that respective day. The received time is determined by the time listed in the inbox, not the body of the "News and Notes". Rule #1 (OMC Prize Rules): The winner is awarded the grand prize of the Infiniti G37S (now equipped with blacked out tail light) Rule #2: '''Participants must submit a time including hour and minute. The number of seconds will not be counted. '''Rule #3: '''If one should submit the same time as someone else, whoever sent that particular time first will be the one to keep that particular time. The one who sent it after will have to submit a different time. '''Rule #4: All entries must be submitted via "Reply All" in the Gilbert Games email chain. Any submissions sent to a single person or outside the chain will not be counted. Rule #5 (Does not apply to FMC): Insertions of new members of the Gilbert Games must be agreed upon by the majority of the original members after the formal submission of the official Gilbert Games application. Rule #6: If one person should guess, for example, 2:19, and another 2:23, and the time the "News and Notes" arrived is 2:21, the person with the earlier time will receive the win. This is true for all ties. Rule #7: Entries may only be submitted after the Gilbert Games Initiation Email is sent. This email will be sent at the beginning of the period before lunch. Entries received beforehand will not be counted. Rule #8: Entries submitted after the "News and Notes" comes in will not be counted. Rule #9 (punishment rules for OMC): If the winning participant does not return the prize from the previous victory, the winner must be subjugated to a free nut-tap. However, if any member should not meet the anatomical standards, their punishment will be a two day suspension. This punishment will be continued every day until the prize is returned to school (or paid for if lost) and given to the new and appropriate victor. This rule will only take effect if the current victor desires and asks for the prize from the previous victor. If the current victor ignores his/her opportunity to claim the prie, the previous victor will not be punished. If the current holder is prevented from relinquishing the G37S due to an unforeseen circumstance, they may be given an extension until the next day at 1:10 PM, and the G37S must be returned before that time as well. A justified explanation must be presented and approved by the commissioner before this time. Rule #10: The "boxing" of another player is illegal. The decision, whether conscious or accidental, of two players to choose the minute before and after the time of another player will not be allowed. For example, if the selected time is 1:30, the times 1:31 and 1:32 may not coexist. Should another player insert the time of 1:31 and no one else inserts 1:32, that time of 1:31 is fair game. If a person enters 1:32 after the 1:30 and 1:31 times have been entered, the 1:32 entry will be disqualified. Rule #11: Only one entry is allowed per person. No one will be allowed to change their respective time unless the situation described in rule #3 should take place. Rule #12 (The Crighton Rule): If any faculty member should send out the "News and Notes" that is not by the name of Ms. Gilbert, that email is no different from an email sent out by Ms. Gilbert herself. So long as the email can be identified as the "News and Notes", it is fair play. Rule #13: In the event that the commissioner does not send out the Initiation Email by 12:00 PM, any member of the games may send out the email to start the games for that specific day. This email must be correctly formatted with "Gilbert Games" in the subject heading and the official Gilbert Games logo contained therein. This email will be treated just as an email from the commissioner and all members will reply to that email with their respective time. Rule #14: If any knowledge of an egregious violation of the rules is received, the owner of this knowledge is expected to report it to the commissioner. The commissioner will then determine if the case is valid. Should the case be ruled valid, the accused will then stand a fair trial with all original members serving as jury. The accused should be viewed as innocent until proven guilty, and all members of the games, including the accused and the commissioner, may present evidence for or against the accused. After the presentation of evidence and statements are given, the jury will vote on the fate of the accused. The commissioner will serve as the chief justice in these proceedings and his word is the ultimate authority on matters in the trial. If the accused is found guilty by a majority of the members, he is then liable for punishment. Punishment must be agreed on by all jury members who find the accused guilty. Punishment may be defined as suspension, expulsion, and excommunication. Suspension from the Gilbert Games is a temporary exclusion from the games for a fixed amount of time as determined by the commissioner. Expulsion entails the complete removal of a member. Expulsion may only be enacted under a majority jury decision. A member who is expelled from the games is still eligible to be reinstated into the games. Excommunication entails the complete removal of a member as well as ineligibility of reinstatement into the games forever more. Excommunication may only be enacted under a unanimous jury decision and approval by the commissioner. All guilty verdicts must be officially documented by the commissioner. Any member excommunicated will receive a formal, printed notice of such a decision. Rule #15: All members of the MEC (Members' Expansion Conference) and FMC (Faculty Members' Conference) must abide by all rules included in the Rule Book as well as all terms and conditions stated in the Expansion Bill. Rule #16: '''Revealing information about any current ote in the games to any nonmember is strictly prohibited. This includes but is not limited to member additions, criminal trials, etc. After a vote has conluded and processed, information may be sent to the public. If a member is found revealing sensitive information during its vote, that person will be subject to punishment proportional to the severity of the release (i.e. simply giving a vote's status will not be punishable as somebody being bribed for voting). '''Rule #17 (MEC prize rules): The MEC winner is awarded the grand prize of Sean Caleb Barden Casey Section A: Not Returning the Prize on Time Males- may be "wildcatted" at any time by any member of the MEC (both male and female) with no retaliation towards the person giving the "wildcat" Females- receive a slight pop to the back of the head from both males and females (unnecessary roughness will be penalized) Section B: Losing the Prize -you will replace the prize and the money spent on it must be twofold the price of the original prize -you will have to get on your hands and knees during lunch and bark like a dog for 10 seconds, thus making you look like a fool then simply get up and return to your day-to-day activities as if nothing ever even happened Section C: Damage to the Prize (2 options) -you will pay to have it replaced. if you cannot find the same prize, you must find a new prize that is of equal or greater importance -you may attempt to fix the prize, however, if you cannot, Section C subsection a(i) will be enforced -in addition to the replacement of the prize, there will also be a nut tap given by each member to the member who damaged said prize. This nut tap is light but firm at the same time (retaliation will not be permitted). Females will have the pop to the back of the head. Section D: Absence Whilst in Possession of the Prize -you will receive mercy, it happens, just return it as soon as you return Section E: Abuse of Rules -unnecessary roughness regarding the physical punishments listed above will result in punishment based on the severity of the roughness Rule #18: Admission of new members into the FMC (Faculty Members' Conference) will be decided by only the members of that conference. Those nominated by the FMC must complete the Gilbert Games Application, but they will not needa majority vote from the OMC (Original Members' Conference). The OMC will be notified of each addition to the FMC, and if any member of the OMC should oppose that admission of an FMC member, the revocation of that person's admittance will be debated and then voted upon by the OMC. Rule #19: '''In the event of a loose box (a time chosen 2 minutes before and 1 minute after a respective time), the tiebreaking system as stated in rule #6 is overridden. The victim of the loose box will receive the minute before their time that would otherwise be in control of the player who submitted the time 2 minutes before. For example, if one person submits a time of 2:10 and two others submit times at 2:08 and 2:11, the guesser of 2:10 could win at times 2:09 and 2:10. '''Rule #20: '''No Gilbert Games document may be sent or distributed to non-members. If any Gilbert Games document is sent or distributed to a non-member of any sort, the culprit will face trial. Furthermore, the culprit will be expected to delte the document from the recipient or recipients' computer at all costs. '''THE QUARTER QUELL Every 25 games, the Gilbert Games will experience a creative twist. Rules of each Quarter Quell will be presented to members before initiation of the games on that day. Rules and results vary from quell to quell (so it is impossible to establish any constant rules regarding such events aside from the fact that it pertains to guessing the reception of the Gilbert Email). The following is a record of each Quarter Quell: October 9th, 2012 As proposed by Statistician Barden, Administer of Discipline: For this Gilbert Games Quarter Quell, everyone shall send three guesses in the Gilbert Games email at the same time. Commissioner Miles and I would then subtract the times by the actual reception of the Gilbert Email. The subtracted times would then be added up, and the total lowest time is the winner (much like a game of golf). For Example: Griffin guesses: 2:17, 2:24, and 2:36 David guesses: 1:57, 2:00, and 2:10 The Gilbert Email is sent at 2:15. The points would be calculated in accordance to the actual time and guesses. Griffin’s points would be 2, 9, and 21 for a total of 32. David’s points would be 18, 15, and 5 for a total of 38. The person with the lowest combination of points wins, so in this example, Griffin would be declared the winner. If anyone has the same time as another, that is okay. However, if two people share two different times, the person who submitted their times first will retain all their times, and the other person will have to change their entries. For Example: Griffin guesses: 2:13, 2:14, 1:45 David guesses: 1:57, 2:13, 1:45 Since David cannot have 2 identical times to someone else, he’ll have to change his. November 14th, 2012 As proposed by Commissioner Moraitis: For this Gilbert Games Quarter Quell, everyone shall send a single guess in the Gilbert Games email chain. Each member, after submitting their respective guess, will then receive the time the hour before and after their submitted time. For Example: Charlie guesses: 1:34 Charlie’s entries are 1:34, 2:34, and 12:34. I will regulate the entries such that no person enters an overlapping time. Obviously, the person with the time closest to the sent time of the Gilbert Email wins. This Quarter Quell allows each member a greater chance at winning with the accumulation of three entries. '' January 14th, 2013'' As proposed by Statistician Barden: For this Gilbert Games Quarter Quell, everyone shall send a single guess in the Gilbert Games email chain. Each member, after submitting their respective guess, will then receive the time 5 minutes after, 15 minutes after, and 30 minutes after their respective time. For example: Will guesses: 1:34 Will’s entries are: 1:34, 1:39, 1:49, and 2:04 The commissioner will regulate the entries such that no person enters an overlapping time. As always, the person with the time closest to the sent time of the Gilbert Email wins. February 22nd, 2013 As proposed by Commissioner Moraitis: For this Gilbert Games Quarter Quell, all three conferences will adjoin in honor of the 100th Gilbert Games. All members of the three Gilbert Games conferences (OMC, MEC, and FMC) will participate as usual. Submit the time that you think the News and Notes will come in. Rule #3 will continue to take effect, but rule #10 will not. Please note that I do not recommend boxing anyone in. As Commissioner, it is my job to uphold the integrity of the games. Although the Gilbert Games is a fierce competition, no member has the right to choose a time simply to spite another member. It will be very obvious if your guess is intended to spite another player. If anyone should participate in this behavior, punishment will ensue based the severity of the behavior. Legislator O’Briant and myself will be on the lookout for this behavior. Obviously, with nearly 30 people competing in one chain, it will be nearly impossible to box-in. But please refrain from any spiteful behavior. There will be only ONE winner in today’s games. There will not be separate winners for the OMC, MEC, and FMC. The win is up for grabs here. Only one person will receive the coveted Congratulations Email. April 11, 2013 As proposed by Statistician Barden: For this Gilbert Games Quarter Quell, we will participate in a quell similar to the last one. All three of the conferences will adjoin in honor of the final Quarter Quell this year. All members of the three Gilbert Games conferences (OMC, MEC, and FMC) will participate as usual. Submit the time that you think the News and Notes will come in. Rule #3 will continue to take effect, but rule #10 and #19 will not. The difference between this quell and the previous quell is that there will be three winners. One from each conference. Obviously, with nearly 30 people competing in one chain, it will be nearly impossible to not box-in, but please refrain from any spiteful behavior. I’m looking forward to the final Quarter Quell of the 2012-13 Gilbert Games season. There are numerous other Gilbert Games related documents that were not able to be posted on this Wiki. The complete collection of all Gilbert Games documents lies on the hard drive of the commissioner, Mittens. The documents missing from this wiki include: All Gilbert Games Initiation Email Templates Official Gilbert Games Application Commissioner Application Excommunication Template Excommunication Notice issued to Sam Carver The Expansion Proposition Email The MEC, FMC, JMC, and Tri Logos The Original Gilbert Games Rule Book The Original Gilbert Email The applications of the following people: Smith, Baxley, Christy, Breslin, The Seamanator, Dardaman, Holly, Holly II, Tamel, Marissa, Emmelhainz, and Kunce The commissioner applications of the following people: HD and Widner The official PDF format of the Rule Book The official Microsoft Word format of all Quarter Quell documents The official Microsoft Word format of the Expansion Bill The Commissioner How-To document The Bowl Game picks and results The 2013 NCAA Tournament stats